


Rutina

by tsukking (sheerantostyles)



Series: Volley Girls [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Braids, F/F, Fluff, Genderswap, Karasuno girls, Training Camp, lots of fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheerantostyles/pseuds/tsukking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Woow, entonces tú peinas a Tsukishima todos los días?” Preguntó Hinata, quien se había quedado mirando todo el tiempo.</p><p>“Em, si? Pues, no todos los días, pero la mayoría.” respondió Yamaguchi.</p><p> </p><p>o,</p><p>Yamaguchi peina a Tsukishima durante el campamento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rutina

**Author's Note:**

> Dos horas de mi vida en esto, *suspira*.

 

Era el primer día del campamento de entrenamiento para las chicas de Karasuno, bueno, técnicamente era el segundo porque habían llegado el día anterior en la tarde.

 

La primera en despertar fue Suga, quien pensó en despertar al resto pero aun era muy temprano así que se cambió de ropa y guardo su futón para pasar el tiempo.

 

Mientras estaba leyendo el horario del día, escuchó movimiento en la habitación y vio que Nishinoya se había despertado y estaba comenzando a abrir los ojos. Tan pronto como reconoció la habitación del campamento, Nishinoya se levantó de golpe y corrió a abrir las cortinas, efectivamente despertando a la mitad del equipo.

 

“Ugh, qué es esa luz!” gritó Daichi tapándose los ojos y despertando a la otra mitad del equipo.

 

Suga suspiro, ni siquiera habían comenzado el día y ya era un completo caos. Ahora que Hinata se había despertado comenzó hablar animadamente de lo emocionada que estaba por el segundo día del campamento y Kageyama le estaba gritando que dejará de hacer tanto ruido, lo cual comenzó una de sus usuales peleas. Ahora Tanaka y Nishinoya estaban también gritando acerca de ver a Kiyoko interactuar con otros chicos del campamento.

 

Eran menos de las 8 de la mañana y Daichi ya había tenido suficiente. “Hinata, Kageyama ya dejen de pelear! Nishinoya,  Tanaka es muy temprano para eso!” La habitación quedó en completo silencio tras los gritos de Daichi. “Todo el mundo, vamos a arreglarnos y a dejar todo listo para el día de hoy, no quiero ver a nadie más durmiendo.”

 

Lentamente todas las integrantes de Karasuno se fueron levantando y se cambiaron a ropa para entrenar.

 

Yamaguchi fue la última en levantarse, de hecho Tsukishima tuvo que sacudirla un par de veces para que no se durmiera de nuevo.

 

“Gomen, Tsukki.” Fue su única respuesta ante la mirada cortante de su amiga cuando finalmente se levantó.

 

Juntas fueron a cambiarse en una esquina de la habitación, ya todo el mundo se había duchado la noche anterior, por eso solo tenían que colocarse la ropa de entrenamiento y guardar los futones.

 

Después de cambiarse, Yamaguchi y Tsukishima volvieron a sus futones y se sentaron con las piernas cruzadas una al frente de la otra. Yamaguchi sacó de su mochila unos audífonos y un ipod y buscó la playlist de la mañana, mientras tanto, Tsukishima buscó en su maleta un cepillo de cabello y se lo pasó a Yamaguchi, quien lo tomó sonriendo y le paso un audífono a Tsukishima; ella lo tomó y se giró, dándole la espalda a Yamaguchi.

 

Con delicadeza, Yamaguchi paso una de sus manos por el cabello de Tsukki y después comenzó a cepillar con cuidado el largo cabello.

 

Hinata y Kageyama ya estaban listas y se quedaron mirando a las otras dos chicas con expresión sorprendida.

 

“Que hace Yamaguchi?” preguntó Hinata.

 

Kageyama se encogió de hombros y respondió, “debe ser que Tsukishima no sabe cómo peinarse.”

 

Muy lentamente Tsukishima se volteó para mirarla con una sonrisa ladeada. “Y lo dices tu reina, que al parecer ni siquiera has tocado un cepillo en tu vida.”

 

Yamaguchi soltó una pequeña risa y por accidente halo uno de los mechones. “Ah! Gomen Tsukki, es que está un poco enredado en esta parte.”

 

Tsukishima no respondió nada y en vez de eso continuo mirando a Kageyama quien se estaba pasando las manos por el cabello con el ceño fruncido. Hinata se había sentado en el piso y estaba mirando a Yamaguchi.

 

“Listo Tsukki, ahora te hago la de siempre?” Preguntó Yamaguchi y como respuesta, Tsukishima se encogió de hombros.

 

Yamaguchi tomó el cabello ondulado de Tsukki y lo partió en tres, paso uno de los mechones del extremo hacia el centro y después hizo lo mismo con el del otro extremo. Cuando terminó la trenza, le colocó un caucho negro y la pasó por encima del hombro de Tsukki. “Listo!”

 

“Woow, entonces tú peinas a Tsukishima todos los días?” Preguntó Hinata, quien se había quedado mirando todo el tiempo.

 

“Em, si? Pues, no todos los días, pero la mayoría.” respondió Yamaguchi.

 

“Se nota,” dijo Suga que había estado escuchando la conversación. “La mayoría de veces le haces la misma trenza.”

 

“Eh? Ah, si, es que con esta trenza se ve muy linda.” Dijo Yamaguchi con su usual tono de voz.

 

“Yamaguchi, cállate.” Dijo Tsukishima tratando de actuar normal mientras ocultaba sus mejillas sonrojadas.

 

“Gomen Tsukki.” Respondió ella con una sonrisa.

 

“Yamaguchi yo también quiero que me peines!” Dijo Hinata pasándole su cepillo.

 

“No,” dijo Tsukishima, y hasta Daichi la miró con sorpresa. “Es que... ya vamos tarde y no hay tiempo.” Dijo y se quitó el audífono que tenía puesto.

 

Entonces Daichi miró su reloj y se paró rápidamente. “Tsukishima tiene razón, vámonos ya!” Exclamó y fue sacando a todas las chicas de la habitación.

 

“Ow, pero yo quería que me peinaras!” Dijo Hinata a Yamaguchi haciendo pucheros.

 

“No hay problema Hinata, si quieres te puedo peinar mañana.”

 

“Enserio?” Preguntó Hinata con una sonrisa pero con incredulidad.

 

“Si, lo prometo.” Le aseguró Yamaguchi.

 

“Yay! Eres la mejor!” Exclamó Hinata y salió corriendo detrás de Kageyama.

 

Yamaguchi se quitó el audífono que tenía puesto y se volteó para guardarlos, pero encontró a Tsukki con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, y no pudo controlar su risa; esta sólo aumento ante la mirada cortante de Tsukki.

 

“Aw, Tsukki, no te preocupes tu cabello sigue siendo mi favorito.” Dijo Yamaguchi entre risas y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Tsukki, quien se sonrojó y miró al suelo.

 

“Yamaguchi cállate” Dijo pero tomó la mano de la chica entre la suya y ambas salieron de la habitación.

 

“Gomen Tsukki.”

 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno... solo son chicas por el cabello largo de Tsukki.  
> Y si, de hecho pienso mucho en esto, y Yamaguchi tiene las manos muy suaves y no es como si Tsukki no supiera como peinarse, pero prefiere que Yams lo haga y a ella no le molesta porque... bueno es Tsukki y su cabello es como la gloria, todo suave y bonito y largo!!  
> Ah, y Tsukki no quiere que Yams peine a Hinata porque?!?? Exclusividad, ok.


End file.
